Cours de cuisine et incidents
by Eyael
Summary: Les légendaires. Ou ce qui peut arriver quand nos hérios tentent d'apprendre à cuisiner
1. Chapter 1

Cours de cuisine et incidents

Bon cette histoire se décline en plusieurs petites vignettes et chacune est centrée sur un personnage excepté la première.  
Il n'y a pas de date précise dans la chronologie de l'histoire.

Elysio poussa un profond soupir. Quand il avait accepté d'aider ses amis, il aurait mieux fait d'y réfléchir à deux doigts car entre l'épaisse fumée noirâtre émanant du salon, les épluchures jonchant le sol et les pièces couvertes par des taches multicolores et une odeur écœurante, rien ne pouvait être pire.  
Se tournant vers la princesse il fit une nouvelle tentative.  
-Jadina, écoute tu ne penses pas que tu devrais admettre que tu n'y arriveras pas? Après tout ce n'est pas un drame, tu possèdes d'autres grandes qualités.  
-ALORS CA JAMAIS!!! hurla elle en le fusillant du regard. Je compte bien clouer le bec de ce frimeur, tête de mule et suicidaire qui nous sert de chef! Nom mais de quel droit se permettait il? Elysio je suis prête à essayer autre chose.

-Mon dieu, soupira il faites que je survive à tout cela et les légendaires aussi. Un empoisonnement serait prévisible si ca continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Cours de cuisine et incidents 2

Apprendre à faire une mayonnaise.

-Peux tu me dire de quoi ai je besoin pour cette recette demanda Jadina plus attentive que jamais.  
-Oui je n'ai pas tout écouté ajouta gryf plus intéressé par les illustrations alléchantes du livre.  
-Bon alors je récapitule : Pour une mayonnaise de base vous devez avoir sous la main deux jaunes d'œufs, une cuillère à soupe d'huile, une de moutarde sans oublier le sel et le poivre. Gryf, ça ne te ferait rien d'écouter?  
Jadina observa tour à tour le bol contenant les jaunes d'œufs et le pot contenant une pate épaisse jaunâtre; ça devait être ça la moutarde. Elle plongea dans le pot une cuiller en bois afin d'en prélever puis passa le pot à son ami.  
-A présent vous devez mélanger la moutarde aux jaunes d'œufs tout en ajoutant au fur et à mesure l'huile en filets. Le mélange devra être homogène.  
La magicienne paniqua: comment y parvenir? La cuiller ne lui semblait pas du tout adéquate. Dieu merci son bâton aigle était juste à coté d'elle, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie?  
Pointant son bâton elle lança un "centrifugo" en direction du bol ou le mélange commença à remuer dans le bol avec une rapidité remarquable.  
-Et maintenant, donc ajouter l'huile, le sel et le poivre précisa elle en se saisissant des dits ingrédients sous l'œil inquiet d'Elysio.  
-Jadina, ne crois tu pas que tu devrais faire quelque chose pour ralentir la vitesse? Ca ne m'inspire pas beaucoup.  
-Mais non voyons, tu es trop inquiet tout se passe juste comme prévu Elysio. D'ailleurs je vais plutôt essayer de l'augmenter répondit elle en versant l'huile.  
A ce moment un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et une substance non identifiée vola en tous sens dans la pièce y compris sur les visages.  
-Oh jadina, remarqua Elysio en enlevant de sa manche de la mayonnaise l'air blasé ; j'avais oublié de te dire que quand on prépare ce genre de plat ça s'épaissit et ça contient plus d'air d'où sa légèreté.  
Et n'avais je pas dit que tu devais essayer SANS tes pouvoirs magiques compléta il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Heureusement que tout le monde ne suit pas ton exemple remarqua il en observant Gryf l'air plutôt satisfait de lui même.  
-Niaf niaf jadina, les habitudes ont vraiment la vie dure.... Bon ben voila ce que ça a donné ajouta il en tendant le bol à son ami et enseignant. Alors qu'en dis-tu?  
-Ce que j'en dis Gryf, c'est : combien de cuillères à soupe de moutarde as tu mis là dedans? marmonna-t-il en observant la teinte verdâtre de la mixture.  
-Oh deux ou trois je crois, répondit il en partant d'un rire gêné.  
-Je doute vraiment que cette mayonnaise soit bonne à consommer avec toute la moutarde qu'il y a dedans. Ah et une dernière chose: tu as confondu le sucre avec le sel, lâcha il avant de sortir prendre l'air sans prêter attention aux tâches de mayonnaise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cours de cuisine 3**___

_**Les crêpes sont des armes mortelles**_

_**Elysio, souffla Danael angoissé, il faut que tu m'aides par pitié! J'ai trouvé cette recette...**_  
_**-Un recette d'entremets qu'on appelle aussi les crêpes. Délicieux au sucre ou à la confiture, nota le magicien. Et alors ou est le problème? Tu sais cuisiner il me semble non? **_  
_**-Ben oui, mais entre réaliser tout le temps les mêmes plats et savoir changer ses habitudes il y a une différence! s'apitoya le blond.**_  
_**-Soit, après tout pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme si tu me demandais de t'expliquer la confection d'un Saint Honoré.**_

_**Nouant un tablier autour de sa taille, se lavant pour la troisième fois les mains et jetant un regard nerveux aux ingrédients, le chevalier commença à suivre les instructions données.**_  
_**-Et après avoir ajoutés les œufs battus tu mélanges fermement pendant deux minutes, ensuite tu incorpores le lait petit à petit comme ça. Hé mais c'est pas mal pour un premier essai, je pense que si la suite se déroule de cette manière nous pourrons tenter des desserts plus complexes comme la pâte à choux ou les meringues.**_  
_**Danael se sentit intérieurement gonflé de fierté, finalement il prouverait à Jadina que ses soupçons étaient injustifiés.**_

_**La pâte reposa pendant une heure avant d'être prête pour la dernière étape et pas la moins importante : La cuisson.**_  
_**-Bon alors c'est tout simple récapitula Elysio. Tu huiles légèrement ta **__**poêle**__**, tu mets ensuite une demi louchée de pâte dans la poêle. Afin de bien la répartir, tu réalise un mouvement circulaire comme ça (il saisit l'ustensile) en suite après une minute de cuisson, tu lèves la poêle hors du feu la remue et d'un bon coup de main du décolle la crêpe et tu la fais retomber face opposée dans la poêle. Pas de questions?**_  
_**-Heu non, je ne crois pas ; répondit il quelque peu stupéfait par la démonstration faite une minute avant par son ami.**_  
_**Remettant de l'huile dans la poêle puis prenant une pleine louchée qu'il versa, le sifflement caractéristique se fit entendre. Une minute passa c'était le moment de vérité: attrapant la poêle dans la main gauche et la secouant avec vigueur, il ne se passa rien. **_  
_**-Eh ben alors? Bon je recommence, soupira il en mettant plus de vigueur dans son geste. Cette fois ci la crêpe se décolla bel et bien mais atterrit au plafond avec un schplock commençant à pendouiller à moitié.**_  
_**-Désolé Elysio, je ne pensais pas que...**_  
_**-Allons ce n'est rien voyons l'interrompit il un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Recommence, on ne réussit pas toujours au premier coup.**_  
_**Pour Danael, décevoir ses enseignants ou ses proches avait quelque chose de douloureux. C'est pourquoi il recommença son geste en prenant cette fois une spatule pour avoir moins de difficultés.**_  
_**Au moment où Shimy entrait dans la pièce, il glissait la spatule sous la fine crêpe l'envoyant en l'air. Malheureusement la seconde fit un vol plané en direction de l'**__**elfe**__** qui la reçût en pleine figure.**_  
_**Un moment de silence s'ensuivit et Shimy s'avança d'un pas furieux vers son chef.**_  
_**-Danael, c'était prémédité ça hein? tonna elle ou alors tu tentes de créer de nouvelles techniques d'assaut?!**_  
_**-Mais non Shimy, je te jure que non, je .... J'essaie de faire sauter une crêpe.**_  
_**-Par shyska, tente donc de faire plus attention alors la prochaine fois, grommela-t-elle en s'éloignant. **_  
_**Les tentatives se succédèrent et les résultats étaient catastrophiques ; par esprit de survie Shimy et Elysio s'étaient réfugiés sous la table après avoir reçu encore quelques projectiles mal cuits. Quant aux murs, inutile à présent de songer à refaire la décoration: les crêpes donnaient du charme à la pièce.**_  
_**Danael fit une dernière tentative en réussissant (par miracle) à refaire tomber du coté opposé l'entremet dans la poele. Diminuant le feu, il attrapa une bouteille remplie d'un liquide couleur miel. Aussitôt Elysio pâlit immédiatement et frissonna décidant de sortir de sa cachette.**_  
_**-Danael!!! Non ne mets pas de cognac sur... Trop tard, soupira il en voyant de gigantesques flammes danser dans la poêle.**_  
_**Pose ça immédiatement et va me chercher de l'eau !!!hurla-t-il en bousculant le blond.**_

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, le jaguarian entrait dans la cuisine ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis.**_  
_**-Mon dieu, Elysio que s'est il passé ici? **_  
_**-Oh trois fois rien, répliqua le mage en fusillant du regard le chevalier. Nous avons un cuisinier qui s'entraine et qui aurait du faire carrière dans l'artillerie! **_  
_**-Je confirme, termina Shimy. **_  
_**Sur ces mots ils sortirent, laissant Danael seul. Gryf observa un long moment le spectacle et l'air navré de son ami, réalisant qu'il avait fait de son mieux et n'avait pas délibérément provoqué cet accident puis se tordit de rire.**_  
_**-Alors toi... Toi décidément niaf niaf! Je pensais que seul un arc était dangereux entre tes mains, preuve est que non! Wouhahaha! Qui l'aurait cru?**_  
_**-Gryf, gronda Danael plus menaçant que jamais si jamais tu en parles à mon frère... Je te jure que je je....**_  
_**-Ah oui c'est vrai je l'avais oublié ton frangin!!! je regrette parfois qu'il ne soit pas avec nous pour voir tes prouesses et...**_  
_**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase poursuivi par un Danael plus que furibard épée à la main et hurlant "GRYF ESTIME TOI HEUREUX SI JE NE TRANSFORME PAS EN CARPACCIO!!!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cours de cuisine 4

Savoir s'occuper des légumes

Elysio, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive? demanda le commandant des faucons d'argent très surpris de voir le magicien au bord des larmes.  
-C'est une sombre histoire de cuisine... J'aurais jamais du accepter de leur donner des cours à tous, répondit il en relevant la tête. Crois moi entre la magie, les maladresses ou les inattentions je me demande ce qu'il manque!!! acheva il en se mettant à pleurer violemment.  
-Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien dur de cuisiner, même avec des recettes simples? l'interrompit Ikael en lui tendant un verre d'eau et haussant un sourcil étonné par le récit.  
-Ho si pour eux c'est visiblement digne des douze travaux d'hercule et moi, je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez, je ne m'en sors pas! gémit il en se levant et par la même occasion, le contenu du verre s'envola dans les airs.  
Ikael semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion: devait il lui avouer que lui aussi il avait besoin de se perfectionner en matière culinaire? Non peut être pas et puis, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Elysio ainsi ce serait de la lâcheté  
-Bon je peux peut être essayer de t'aider un peu.  
-Tu, tu ferais ça?  
-Je peux toujours essayer de t'aider à réaliser des programmes et à tenter de les reprendre, répondit Ikael d'un ton pensif.  
-Alors qu'as tu à proposer?  
-Une chose basique: savoir éplucher les légumes. Avec ça au moins, il ne risque pas d'y avoir de catastrophes.

Les cinq héros furent assez scotchés par l'apparition d'Ikael aux cotés d'Elysio. A cet instant Gryf eut une envie monstrueuse de rire, Danael sembla très intéressé par le plafond, croisant les doigts pour que cette fois tout aille mieux.  
-Bien commenca Elysio, cette fois pas de suggestions : c'est moi qui vous dicte les instructions.  
-Hoo Z'est dommage soupira Razzia, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir travailler sur la cuizzon des viandes.  
-Pourvu que tu ne nous demandes pas justement de découper de la viande, hii je déteste ça c'est poisseux! protesta Jadina.  
-Non aujourd'hui nous travaillons sur les légumes affirma Elysio d'un ton plus calme.  
-Voila: comme vous l'avez vu, il y a différents fruits et légumes sur vos tables. Vous devrez donc enlever la peau et les parties abîmées de chacun en utilisant des techniques différente, termina Ikael.  
Razzia jeta un coup d'oeil aux pommes, prunes, agrumes oignons, pommes de terres et salade sur sa table puis saisit son couteau.  
De son coté, Gryf tenait dans sa main droite un couteau pour les zestes le regardant fixement et une laitue de l'autre. Visiblement c'était le couteau le plus adéquat.

Un demi heure plus tard, Ikael observait avec un demi sourire le travail de Shimy pendant qu'Elysio se retenait de rire devant l'oeuvre de Gryf et de Danael.  
-Shimy, il est indéniable que tu as réussi à éplucher tout ce qui se trouvait à ta proximité mais...  
-Mais quoi, s'impatienta l'elfe où est le problème?  
-Les épées ne sont pas des épluches légumes, fit remarquer Ikael outré de voir l'usage qu'elle faisait de cette arme de guerre si importante à ses yeux.  
-Gryf, qu'est ce que tu as fait? s'étouffa Elysio.  
-Ben j'ai... épluché les fruits et les légumes comme tu me l' as demandé.  
-Alors ça je l'avais encore jamais vu remarqua Danael. Effectivement Gryf, s'était servi de l'épluche légume pour les oignons et la salade ce qui en résultait des lamelles d'oignons sur la surface de la table, des feuilles de salade à demi déchirées. quant aux pommes... Ces dernières semblaient ressembler à des têtes réduites.  
Du coté de Danael, ce n'était pas mieux car les pommes de terre avaient été épluchées en fine lamelles à l'aide du couteau à zeste et les tomates semblaient avoir été écrasées, répandant leur contenu un peu partout.  
-Danael, remarqua Elysio, quand on épluche des pommes de terre, des fruits ou des légumes à peau rugueuse, on emploie un couteau! Ce que tu as fait là, c'est une julienne de pomme de terre! Et les tomates devaient être pelées pas concassées.  
Le concerné se ratatina sur place ne souhaitant plus que disparaitre sous terre particulièrement gêné par la présence de son frère.  
-Et encore, fit remarquer gryf ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique comparé à sa tentative de faire...  
Le jaguarian ne pût achever sa phrase à la suite de la prune bien mûre que lui avait lancée le chevalier tout d'un coup en colère.  
-Bon et bien je pense qu'on va prendre quelques minutes de pause puis s'y remettre, intervint Ikael désireux de ménager l'état de la salle et d'Elysio.

Une fois sorti de la salle, il se tourna vers Elysio en lançant "Tout de même, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça... C'est bête comme chou et ils n'y arrivent pas!"  
-Ha oui, ben crois moi, tu n'as encore rien vu soupira Elysio.  
-Au fait, pourras tu me donner quelques conseils culinaires?  
-Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi!! hurla le mage en partant d'un pas furieux.  
Le roux le regarda perplexe, mais enfin qu'avait il bien pu dire?


End file.
